Field of the Invention
This invention relates to testing materials associated with job listings on an online education platform.
Description of the Related Art
The rising demand for high-skilled resources in a global economy is putting growing pressure on traditional education systems and environments. As too many students find themselves unable to effectively compete on today's job market, the need for education platforms to produce better tailored learning solutions is compelled with rising tuition costs amid challenging economies.
The resulting skills gap between actual degrees and jobs remains challenging to address because education, contrary to other domains, has typically been slow to adapt to new digital technologies both in term of infrastructure, curriculum, and publishing platforms. Typically, the structure of a course, with the required textbook as its central point of reference, has stayed remarkably monolithic and static over time, regardless of content or delivery formats, contributing to the current mismatch between the academic and professional workplace.
As traditional courses are shifting from a static textbook-centric model to a connected one where related, personalized and other social-based content activities are being aggregated dynamically within the core academic material, it becomes strategic for education publishing platforms and their distribution systems to be able to translate these activities into new models of learning that can bridge the growing gap between what business needs and what education delivers.